Festivals, Fun, and Fluff
by Alice Fateburn XVII
Summary: Tamamo and Youko the two tailed Kitsune enjoy a traditional Yamatai festival together. Fluffy Romance and Platonic affection ahoy! (Part of my Valentines day Fanfic challenge that I failed)


A loud booming festival was taking place in the small village of Yamatai, celebrating the new year. Festivals in Yamatai were always big, with travelers coming from afar just to experience them. Both human and monster welcome, it truly was a place to coexist with one another. The night befell the typically sleepy little village, and welcomed a bustling night kept aglow with paper lanterns and many many stalls.

As per tradition, Kimono's were typically worn. Groups and Couples wandered around from stall to stall, looking at all the displays, stores, and games, and enjoying the friendly atmosphere. This years festival was particular popular, as it was the first year that the Monster lord and all of her Heavenly Knights visited at once, garnering the attention of both guest and vendors, with rows after rows of stalls of exotic foods from every region in Sentora.

The Monster Lord went to experience the festival with her husband, on a diplomatic assignment to experience every type of exotic food in the festival, for cultural bonding. Granberia went with Alma and Sara to stroll around and window shop at the panels, though Alma seemed to be more focused on the stall attendants, and Sara seemed more focued on Granberia. Eurebetie had retreated and was watching the festival mostly from a distance.

Then we have dear Tamamo, dressed in her usual Kimono seemingly waiting for someone. Not nearly garnering as much attention as she usually does at these things with the others being present, and she being old news around her. Waiting patiently and humming to herself.

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm heeeeerree!" Came the voice of a two tailed Kitsune girl! Running and tripping, falling on her face. "owwieee..."

Tamamo hid her laugh from under her fan. "Oh Youko. You put your kimono on wrong again." She said, using her tails to cover her while she fixed up her garb. "And it goes under like this, and over here, and tada, now you won't trip over it!"

Youko blushed, puffing her cheeks. "I could have done that... I just don't wear these things a lot..." Her face was bright red as Tamamo pat her head.

"We're just fortunate that it didn't come flying off." She said moving her tails away. "Come on! The nights still young! Lets go see some stalls! Get some Tofu!" The nine-tailed kitsune said excited.

Youko grinned ear to ear. This was surprised when Tamamo agreed to take her around the new years festival. Youko's family never had a lot of money growing up, and if she ever was at the festival it was usually to work at the stall. Her life turned around when she joined Lady Tamamo's little battalion of foxes. Miss Tamamo paid very well, and was a super nice boss!

The twin tailed fox followed behind the nine-tailed one. Chatting casually as they ventured to the first stall that caught their interest. A human ran stall that sold Kitsune masks, made clearly by someone who wasn't from around the area. Tamamo walked up to the bored looking attendant and tilted her head. "Do you think I really look like that?" She said pointing at one particularly menacing looking mask that had drawn on snarled teeth.

The attendant started to look nervous. "Oh- I... These were designed after the old tales of miss Tomamo No Ma" He said completely mispronouncing her name. "Not, you know, a cute girl like you" He said scratching the back of his head. "So. You know... Don't take it the wrong way"

Youko looked around. "Wow sir, tell us about this Tomato Person" She said snickering at the obvious foreigner trying to make a quick buck.

"Well. First of all. Its pronounced. Tomamo" He said matter of factly, the two Kitsune snickering, "She was an ancient demon who was the scourge of all. Not anything like the monsters today. They say she had ate humans and monsters alike! Grabbing them in her tails and swallowing them whole! B-but! You know! I don't think any of you cute girls would ever do anything like that!"

Tamamo couldn't hold her laughter and started bursting out laughing, Youko burying her face into Tamamo's kimono to muffle her own laughter. "Oh my! You never told me ate people Tamamo!" Youko said with a smirk. "Is that what you were planning on doing to me?"

Tamamo wiped her eyes. "Oh no! My Secret is out! I was gonna take you to my den and gobble you up! Rawr!" She started nibbling on Youko's arm, and Youko feigned distress.

"Oh no! Help! The Evil Tamato No Ma is eating little old me! If only I had listened to more weird foreigners tell me about my own history sooner!"

The two were in a laughing fit! Beating down on the ground and crying. The Forign mask salesman sighed. "Look. I'm just trying to sell my wares. Could you two please beat it"

Tamamo smiled and started to stand. "Oh! Of course! We'll let you be! But. Just be careful. Legends say that Miss Tomato is very unhappy when you make her look ugly. She might just eat you!"

The mask salesman rolled his eyes. "Look. I know Tomamo is just a legend monsters made up to scare humans and maybe their kids or whatever. I just wanna sell masks okay? Sorry if you took it as racist or whatever"

Tamamo shook her head. "no no dear, you and your masks are worth a laugh and a half! I'll take the really scary looking one!" She said, pouring money out of her small purse and taking the mask. It was bright red, with yellow eyes and snarled teeth.

From there. Tamamo wore the mask through most of the night. Her and Youko went from stall to stall, buying food and other fun little things. Tamamo's small little money bag seeming to be filled with much more then it could realistically hold. And by the end of the night, the two were stuffed with sweets and friend meat. And each had a little bag of souvenirs of the night.

"Well that was fun!" Youko said! Before she saw a small little stall at the edge selling fried tofu. There were two silver haired Kitsune working behind the counter. An older looking women with three tails, and one a few years younger then Youko, who had two. Youko swallowed nervously, but Tamamo put her hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"Go visit. I'll stay back here" Tamamo said, letting Youko walk up shyly to the stall.

She walked up to the counter, the younger girl gasped! Reaching to get her mothers attention. "one second Kitsu. You can take care of the Customers while I make the Tofu.." She said, not looking at the two.

"Hi Mom..." Youko said awakardly. "Hi Kitsu! I see you finally grew your second tail!"

The silver haired Kitsune women dropped her Tofu and turned around! "Y-Youko!" She ran up and from behind the stall hugged her daughter tight! Before letting her go and shouting at her. "Its so good to finally see you again!"

Youko smiled, looking down. "Yeah.. Sorry.. I've been busy, and venturing around the world makes coming home hard...did you get the money I sent?"

Youko's mother sighed. "Yes honey...we got the money. You know, you... don't have to do dangerous things just so me and your sister eat. Our buisness isn't doing that horrible. There are always other safer ways to make money"

Youko shook her head. "Its okay Mom. I know you're struggling and want to help however I can. And I enjoy serving Lady Tamamo. She's caring, and sweet. She tries to help the world however she can, and, I want to do the same. I know I worry you a lot. And I should write you more often." She said, scratching the back of her head.

Tamamo then walked up to the counter herself. "Dear, your daughter is very brave, and is a fast learner. She has the potential to be one of my best knights one day! And I know that I will never do anything to put her in unneeded risk. She is truly a lovely girl"

Youko's mother sighed, smiling. "Well... the few times I do get a letter from her she says nothing but good things about you Lady Tamamo. So I'm glad. She seems happy, so thank you for everything"

Tamamo smiled and looked at the Tofu on display. "While i'm here... I might as well try some of your fried Tofu, Youko here says its the best in Yamatai!" 

Youko's mother smiles a bit and hands her a bag. "Here. This one is on the house"

Tamamo took a bite. And let out a small moan of pleasure! "This is delicous!" She said happily. "No no dear! This can not be free! Here! Let me give you a small tip for your troubles!" She poured her small money bag upside down and poured a large pile of coins on the counter. "Keep the change okay?"

Youko's mother and sister looked in awe. Her mother started to speak. "We can not accept this... Its...its too much lady Tamamo!"

Tamamo shook her head. "Don't worry about it! Just keep it. Use it however you need to! Okay? Youko tells me that you're struggling with money. I'd do the same for any of my subjects who are in need of help."

Youko laughed a little. "She does things like this Mom. Best let her. She can be a huge softy"

Tamamo laughed. "Oh? I'm a softy?" She said, turning around, wearing mask she bought from the mask seller earlier. "I see you have let your guard down from the evil Tomato Nay Moy! And now I'll eat you!"

Youko gasped and laughed. "Mom! Help! She's gonna eat me! Save yourself! And me! Throw Kitsu as a distraction!" 

Kitsu huffed. "And here I was gonna save you!" She said angrily! Jumping and hopping on top of Tamamo from over the stall, clinging her to her back, reaching for the mask and trying to remove it. "Don't eat my sister!"

Tamamo turned and held the smaller Kitsune in her hand. "Haha! Fool! Now I'm gonna eat you! Rawr!"

Kitsu started to scream. "no! Wait! Don't eat me! Noooo!" She said, while Youko reached behind Tamamo while she held her sister.

"Haha! Suprise!" She said, reaching into her kimono and starting to tickle under her arm pits! Causing Tamamo to let go of Kitsu and she bending over laughing. "I know your weakness! Muahahahaha!"

Tamamo fell over and started to laugh. "W-wait! Stop! Haha! No!" she said, laughing and giggling while Kitsu ran back to her mother.

Youko's mother couldn't stop laughing, she couldn't believe she was ever worried for Youko when it seemed like Lady Tamamo was just as much of a goofball as she was. This display even started to garner more customers.

After things calmed down, Youko said goodbye to her mother and her and Tamamo went to the bridge just in time for the fireworks. The two Kitsune sighing happily. "This was fun." Youko said, turning to Tamamo. "You have lots of subjects though, why come with me?"

Tamamo smiled, looking over the bridge. "I think you're fun and energetic. You remind me most of me. And I know this festival means a lot more to you then it means to the others. I just wanted you to be happy"

Youko smiled. "well. I am happy... Thank you very much". The Kitsune felt daring, and leaned in and kissed Tamamo on the cheek. Who simply smiled and kissed her back on the nose.

"I guess we'll call this a date then?" Tamamo asked. "I think we should wait a few years. Until you grow your third tail at least" She smirked. "I wouldn't mind dating you if you grew up to look like your mom"

Youko smirked. "Hey, don't make this weird!" she said turning her head. "...But. Wait. You'd seriously date me?" she said blushing.

Tamamo looked up at the fireworks. "Like I said. I'll give it a few years. You're still young. Even though you're technically old enough to be married, I still prefer you grow a little before you make any serious decisions. Also, there are lots of bits about me that you don't know. That, I think anyone who wants to date me should know..." She said, looking down at the mask. "And as much as Tomato no Meat is... There is some truth to what that foreigner said"

Youko turned and noticed Tamamo looking down at the mask. She frowned. "I don't care if you did bad stuff in the past. You're nice to me. You're nice to everyone. I know you did scary things in the past. But that was then! Now! You aren't like that"

Tamamo continued to look at the mask and let out a small sigh and a smile. "There is wisdom to that I suppose." She put the mask in her bag and turned to Youko. "I do look forward to doing this again next year"

Youko smiled and turned back to the fireworks. "I look forward to that too!" Her tail moving to coil around one of Tamamo's, who in turn, coiled with ears. The two standing on a bridge and watching the fireworks go off.


End file.
